


my time to die

by konan_konan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt, I saw this stream and had to write something, Im not super caught up on dream SMP lore but, Not Beta Read, Pain, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Whump, arguable happy ending, none of my works are beta read :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: He remembers…. He remembers being trapped, being angry, desperate. The cat's blood on his fists, the empty guilt in his heart. He laughed because he had to.Let me out,he thinks even now, in the cold and the dark and the empty.He is no longer trapped but he is still not free.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	my time to die

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S MOST RECENT STREAM PLEASE WATCH BEFORE READING

His hand clenches into a fist and he can't make it relax. His lip quivers between his teeth, and his nose is wet, his eyes following.

This isn't…

He's not sure where he is or why, but he knows it cannot he good because all he can feel is this  _ rage _ , swelling within him, pushing out from under his skin.

He tugs at his hair and finds it bloody, finds the ache at the back of his head is the pain of death dulled by something unknown. He feels blood, cold and free flowing at the site of the wound.

He remembers…. He remembers being trapped, being angry, desperate. The cat's blood on his fists, the empty guilt in his heart. He laughed because he had to.

_ Let me out, _ he thinks even now, in the cold and the dark and the empty.

He is no longer trapped but he is still not free. 

Voices fill the air, loud and demanding and unintelligible. He hears the emotions only: rage, fear, sadness, joy, confusion, guilt. They are calling out in the full range of human feelings.

They buzz in his ears. He covers his ears and the buzzing stops.

This isn't… this isn't  _ right. _

Maybe for the others. Maybe for the others, this is right. But not for him.

He is beginning to understand and it hurts, because he knows this is the beginning of the end. Or maybe the end of the end.

It began with fists, and the cracking of his skull against the obsidian floor, and the flash of red he's seen before, believed he would never see again.

It began with the sound of explosions, the shaking and heat of blasts that nobody could explain. It began with books he signed a long time ago, contracts and stories that stole his life away without his input.

_ You signed the contracts, Tommy. _

He did. He did, and he died, and it's his own fault because he  _ knew,  _ he  _ knew what could happen _ -

Deep breath.

He pulls his hand away from his head and it comes away clean and gray. No blood inside or out.

A tingling is spreading from his fingertips, chasing the gray up his arm, following the loss of… of something.

_ What is he losing? Why can't he hold on, where is it going- _

He gasps and finds he doesn't need the air. His head doesn't hurt anymore.

He's still angry, but he doesn't remember why. Why should he be angry? He had a wonderful life. Yes, he remembers it all…

His life is missing color in some spots but that is okay. He doesn't need much color anymore, does he?

It drains from him. His hand is red again, but not with blood. 

_ Have some… _

"Have some red," he says. He is calm. It is no longer dark and cold and scary. 

He is home. And all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> im sad and you are too


End file.
